Make A Wish
by ZivaLasVegas
Summary: It's Woody's birthday. Will it be a good one?Just a light peice of fun :


**MAKE A WISH**

"Hoyt here" Woody answered his ringing phone with little enthusiasm.

"Woody, it's Garret. Have you seen Jordan?"

"Jordan? No. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Is something wrong?" Woody sat up a little straighter, getting slightly concerned.

"I don't know. She hasn't been into work today and I'm not getting any answer on her cell or home phone. I was thinking maybe you could go around to her apartment and see if she's there?"

"Um yeah sure. I'll go right over" Woody grabbed his car keys.

"Thanks Woody. I'm sure she's fine but..."

"It's Jordan. I know Dr Macy"

"Let me know what you find"

"Of course. Bye" Woody hung up his cell phone and left his apartment.

In his car he mumbled to himself "What have you done this time, Jordan?"

He pulled up outside her apartment and rushed to the elevator. When he got to her door he thumped loudly.

"Jordan, you in there? It's Woody"

"Woody?" Jordan's voice came from behind the door. "Hold on. I'll be there in a minute..."

"Dr Macy said you didn't come into work" Woody said.

"Um, yeah. That." The door opened and Jordan stood there looking very nice indeed. "See I had something important to do..." She turned around and gestured to her apartment.

"Jordan, what's going on?" Woody stared at the very heavily decorated apartment and his eyes fell onto a large colorful banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOODY!" Below it stood Garret, Lily, Bug and Nigel, all smiling.

"Happy birthday, Woody" Jordan pulled him into her apartment, shut the door and hugged him.

"Happy birthday" The others chorused.

"Wow, I- I don't know what to say. Thanks." Woody smiled. "And I didn't think anyone would remember"

"Well, you're in luck then aren't you?" Jordan smiled back at him.

"How did you even know? I don't think I've told anyone?"

"Jordan has it marked on her calendar. Big letters." Lily grinned. Jordan shot her a Look.

Woody raised his eyes at Jordan.

"What? I don't. Lily's making things up"

"Uh huh" Woody nodded, unconvinced.

"Hey, we have cake" Jordan changed the subject "Nigel, get the cake would you?"

"What? I thought we were doing presents first" Nigel almost pouted.

"Right. Presents. Presents are good" _Anything to get away from my calendar marking habits' _she thought _I'm gonna kill Lily '_"I'll be back in a moment."

Lily stepped closer to Woody "She does"

Woody grinned.

Nigel and Bug walked up, and Nigel shoved a brightly wrapped package into Woody's hands. "This is from Bug, Garret & me"

Bug & Garret nodded at Woody.

"Wow thanks guys. You really didn't have to" Woody moved toward the sofa and sat down.

"Hey, we wanted to do something for our favorite Detective on his birthday!" Nigel grinned.

"Just be warned, Nigel picked it" Bug warned.

"Right" Woody began to unwrap the package. Once undone, he held up the contents. It was a dark blue sweater with purple diamonds knitted into it "Um thanks. It's- it's great!" Woody managed to get out.

Garret shook his head slightly. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Nigel with the gift buying.

"You don't like it?" Nigel said, looking and sounding slightly offended. "It's a hand-woven Alpaca wool sweater. In the height of fashion."

Woody was caught in a corner "No I love it. I really do" To prove this, he put it on. "See?"

Nigel smiled and poked Bug in the ribcage "Told ya he'd like it"

Bug rolled his eyes a little "You did".

"It's a very nice sweater. Suits you" Lily managed to speak without laughing out loud.

Jordan emerged a second later, carrying a small box. She stopped dead when she saw Woody in his new sweater. "Did I miss something?"

"Birthday present" Woody said.

"Nigel picked it" Garret & Bug said in unison.

"It's hand-woven Alpaca wool" Nigel said proudly.

Jordan nodded "It's lovely. Really." She smiled at Woody "Just your color"

Woody said nothing; he just tilted his head to one side slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, here's my gift" Jordan handed Woody the neatly wrapped box with a small smile. "Compared to Nigel's sweater it's not much but I hope you'll like it" She grinned.

"There's nothing wrong with the sweater!" Nigel huffed. Everyone giggled.

Woody carefully opened the box to reveal a very nice, very expensive looking watch. "Wow" He said. "It's gorgeous, Jordan. Thank you" He was stunned.

"Glad you like it. Lily helped me choose it"

"I really do. Lily has good taste" He put it on then hugged Jordan and kissed her on the cheek.

Lily walked up and whispered into Woody's ear "Look at the back. Not now but later" She handed him a box wrapped in a silver ribbon. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks, Lily"

"You're welcome" Lily moved back to the sofa and sat down.

Woody unwrapped the final package to reveal a navy blue tie with a silver dragon printed on it.

"Dragons are good luck" Lily explained.

"Really? It'll come in handy then" Woody smiled and again did the customary hug and kiss.

Nigel stood up and clapped his hands together "Right! Now that's all sorted" Everyone looked at him "It's cake time!"

"Great" Bug said, following Nigel into the kitchenette "I'm starved"

Both men emerged a few seconds later carrying a rather fancy looking cake with the words "Happy Birthday Woody" in dark blue icing on top of as lighter blue shell. 7 candles danced happily around the edges. A little black gun and a police badge were also imprinted on the top.

Everyone crowded around Woody as he knelt down to the cake, which had now been placed on the coffee table.

"We're not singing, are we?" Garret said.

"I'm not" Bug said.

"The candles are burning down. We don't have time" Jordan decided. "Come on Woody- make a wish!" She smiled at him- he looked so adorable. It was obvious he was touched by the party.

"Right" Woody thought for a second before blowing out the candles one by one.

"So, what'd ya wish for?" Nigel asked. Lily smacked him on the shoulder.

"He can't tell you!" She said.

"I wished for a pony" Woody smiled and rolled his eyes "It's a secret" He winked at Jordan who struggled to hide her emerging grin.

Lily and Garret both caught the wink and they smiled softly at each other. Maybe these two crazy kids would finally admit what they felt.

"I want to cut the cake"

"You lit the candles!" Nigel held the knife out of Bug's reach.

"Guys?" Garret said. "It's Woody's birthday. Let him cut the cake perhaps?"

Lily, Jordan & Woody were all giggling at the display of immaturity going on before them.

"Fine" Both guys pouted as Nigel handed the knife to Woody.

Woody shook his head as he did a quick head count of guests and cut the cake accordingly.

Everyone grabbed a piece and it was all quiet for a few moments while everyone enjoyed the cake.

Once everyone had eaten and Lily had cleared the plates Garret stood up. "I'd love to stay but I've got an early day tomorrow. Happy birthday again, Woody"

Woody stood up and shook Garret's hand "Thanks, Dr Macy"

"Welcome"

"Sure you're not gonna stay, Garret? We've got shots to do yet"

"I'll pass, Jordan. But thanks"

"Hey your loss!"

Garret gave a small smile "Have fun guys"

"Bye, Garret" Everyone said. With that he left the apartment.

Jordan stood and turned to everyone else "So, who wants shots?"

"Oh! Me please" Nigel lit up.

"I'll pass. Early start tomorrow for me too"

Nigel poked Bug in the ribs "C'mon Buggles. Just a few"

"I'll pass too. I've got to get home shortly."

"Lily..." Nigel pouted.

"Aww guys. Just a couplea shots. Wont take long" Jordan grinned.

"Yeah. Please stay guys" Woody said. "It's my birthday"

Lily sighed "Ok. Just a few"

"Great" Jordan said "Bug?"

Bug shrugged "Fine. Just one or two for me. I can't stay late"

"Hurrah" Nigel said "I'll help you, Jordan" The pair got up and went into the kitchenette in search of alcohol.

After several shots each and some rather amusing tales about various people that had come into the morgue and the cop station, Nigel looked at the clock.

"Um guys?"

"Yeah?" They all looked at him.

"It's almost 3 am. We all have to be at work in 4 hours"

"Ooh. That's bad" Lily giggled.

"Yeah" Bug added.

"I'm not in 'til 11" Jordan very childishly poked her tongue out at the 3 unlucky ones.

"Sow" Bug said.

"Oooooh kay. I think Bug's had enough to drink" Nigel said.

Bug nodded. "I think I'm going to throw up"

"Bathroom's thataway" Jordan pointed.

"Ta" Nigel took Bug in the direction Jordan pointed.

"Woody?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"What time do you start tomorrow?"

"I don't. Day off"

"Ahh. I see. So you don't have to go home then?" Lily's eyes sparkled.

"No, I guess not..."

"So you could spend all night with Jordan?"

"Um, yeah"

"Lily!" Jordan hissed.

"What?" Lily asked, innocently.

"Stop. Now" Jordan felt her cheeks heating up.

"Sorry" Lily apologised with a wink.

Woody and Jordan glanced at each other before quickly turning away again.

"Jordan, can I use your phone?" Nigel asked. "I'm gonna call a taxi"

"Sure, it's behind the sofa. I think"

"Thanks"

Nigel dug around behind the sofa for a few seconds "Aha!" He held the cordless up triumphantly. "Hey Lily, Woody, you guys need a ride?"

"I'll get one thanks" Lily replied.

"I'm right, thanks Nige" Woody said. "I'll get one a little later"

"No worries" Nigel called the taxi company and booked it.

Around 15 minutes later they heard a honking outside the apartment.

"That's us" Nigel said. He went to the bathroom to collect a sick and sleepy Bug.

"Poor Bug" Jordan & Lily said together.

"I'm fine" Bug said weakly, leaning on Nigel.

"C'mon mate" Nigel said.

"You need any help there?" Woody offered.

"I've got it" Lily said, going over and supporting Bug's other side.

"Thanks for coming" Woody said.

"You're welcome" Lily smiled. Woody hugged and kissed her again.

"Love the sweater, Nige" Woody said. The guys shook hands.

"Knew you would" Nigel grinned.

Jordan stifled a giggle.

"Thanks, Bug. Sleep if off, k?" Woody shook Bug's hand also.

"No worries, Woody" Bug gave a watery smile.

The trio exited Jordan's apartment.

"See you at 11, Jordan" Nigel said.

"Ya huh" Jordan replied.

"Cya Jordan" Lily said.

"Bye Jordan" Bug added.

"Bye guys. Take care!"

Woody and Jordan watched the trio got into the elevator. Once they were gone, Jordan pulled Woody back into her apartment and closed the door.

"Did you have a good birthday, Wood?" She said as she moved towards him and put her hand on his chest.

He swallowed "The best" He moved closer to her, bringing his hands to her waist.

"What'd you wish for?" Jordan continued to move in, her lips almost touching his.

"Guess" Woody smiled. Jordan brought her hands up onto his shoulders and around his neck. She kissed him full and proper on the lips.

"Good guess" Woody grinned.

The End


End file.
